Love Me, Don't Hate Me
by Hakurei
Summary: “Inuyasha!” Shouts Kagome, but why is she trying yo kill the one she loves? Can Inuyasha prove to Kagome that he didn't kill her? Will Kikyo become jealous?


I'm really excited because this is my first fan fiction ever! I hope it will be a great series for all of those who are going to be reading it. I also hope that it will become a great success; making it one of your favorite fan fiction, that you will continuously see whether or not it is updated and that all of you will enjoy reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character that I will be using in my story.  
  
Reminder/ Things to know: (' ') means that the character is speaking in their mind.  
(*) means that the character is remembering something.  
  
Be sure to read the "Next Story" if there isn't another chapter present. Have fun reading!! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1 Part one: And so it begins  
  
"Inuyasha!" 'Huh?' an arrow just missed Inuyasha, but manages to get his left sleeve. "Kagome?! What the heck are you doing?!" Kagome is in the same position Kikyo was in when she pinned Inuyasha to the God Tree. Kagome starts to draw another arrow, aims, and fires. The arrow catches Inuyasha's other sleeve. Wearily, Kagome walks towards Inuyasha and the God Tree he is pinned to, but stops shortly 10 feet away from him and collapses (on her knees). 'She's bleeding' Kagome clutches onto her right arm where blood continuously profuses from it (there is also a wound in her stomach area, looks like a hole) and grunts while she strains to stand up. "You bastard. All you wanted was the Shikon Jewel and her. Too bad, I'm not dead yet, surprised Inuyasha? Thought you would be." "What the hell are you talking about Kagome?!" Suddenly Miroku, Kirara, Sango, and Shippou run into the clearing, with the two demons in the lead. "I take it Inuyasha that since the others are here, you won't admit that you tried to kill me," strains, "No matter, I'll get you someday. I will find a way to get back to the living and when that day comes, I'll kill you with my own hands!" Kagome falls to the ground and the group except Inuyasha, run to her side trying to bandage her wounds and prevent her from losing any more blood.  
  
'If I cannot have Inuyasha's heart, then I will take it by force and will make sure it burns in the depths of Hell for all eternity. Somehow, I shall take the Shikon no Tama with me, and see to it that no one will ever have to suffer its evil curse as I have.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group that was once made up of five companions are now down to four. They now sit on a hill with the sun rising, but they pay no attention to it for before them is the body of Kagome being cremated in front of them. They watch the flames flicker and consume her body. *Hey there Inuyasha! Sit boy! What's wrong Inuyasha? Inuyasha. As memories of the once happy Kagome flood into Inuyasha's head almost at once, tears start to well up in his eyes, though he dares not blink. *Sango, Shippou, Miroku, I just want you guys to know that you were the only ones who are my truest and best friends. I would like to thank you three for always being there for me when I needed you guys the most and saving my life countless times. Just please do me this one last favor, burn my body and take it with me on your journeys, so I can be with you guys in spirit. As Sango lifts up her head, she notices Inuyasha is no longer among the group. "Kagome never said anything to Inuyasha." "I'm glad that she didn't! I hate Inuyasha!" "Shippou! You really believe that Inuyasha was the one who killed Kagome?!" Shippou's eyes return back to the fire, ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry Sango, it's just that we always lose Kagome because of Inuyasha, but only this time, she will not come back. Just the knowing that she will not come back makes me sad and confused because I can't think of anyone, but Inuyasha to place the blame on. The thing that stands out most is that Kagome would never lie to us, especially something like this, so I don't know which one to believe, Inuyasha or Kagome." Sango places a reassuring hand on Shippou showing she understands how he feels. "Only one person could of done this." Sango and Shippou look up in surprise to see Miroku finally speaking after Kagome's death. "Incoming!" The three look up in unison to see Kikyo's soul stealing monsters heading in their direction.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Fox Fire!" "You'll be punished if you still want to get our friend's soul. Now return back to your master!" "Miroku, it's no use! There's just too many of them and my Haraikotsu can only take two at a time! If you use your air rip, then more will just keep coming and you won't be able to fend off any of them from getting to Kagome's body." Suddenly, five soul stealing monsters come out of the fire, each holding a piece of the soul in their mouths. "Oh no you don't! Tetsaiga!" Inuyasha kills four of them, but the fifth one is getting away and is out of Inuyasha's reach. BAM! Sango's boomerang slices the monster in half, straight down the middle.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After an hour of fighting, the team lay down amongst the demon's body parts, defeated. 'We couldn't save her and we couldn't save her soul. Why are all these bad chain of events happening?! Kikyo must had sensed Kagome's death so she wanted her soul back, but how could Kagome think it was me who sleuthed her?' * I take it Inuyasha that since the others are here, you won't admit that you tried to kill me. 'Only one person could have stolen my form, Naraku.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kikyo and Inuyasha are embracing, they are standing by the God tree and the ground is covered in mist. "Kikyo, when you left me, I was all alone again and felt betrayed when you left me." "But you're not alone Inuyasha," says a voice. 'Huh? Kagome?' Kagome appears 15 feet in front of Inuyasha and Kikyo. She smiles at them with a tear stained face and turns to leave. Inuyasha abandons Kikyo to run to Kagome, but an arrow blocks his path. Kikyo shot it. Inuyasha ignores it and ignores Kikyo's calls to him. He runs into a clearing with a river and a huge boulder. Kagome is wounded and leans against the enormous boulder for support. "Kagome!" Before Inuyasha can get near her, she lifts up her bow and arrow, aiming it at him. "You bastard, you didn't care about me, only her. There will never be a place for me in your so called friendship and heart!" She releases the arrow and it hits him in the chest, piercing his heart. 'This can't be happening! Kagome's dead.' Kagome starts to laugh. "Yes, I am a bit dead Inuyasha, but only my body died, not me." "You can hear my thoughts?" "Here Inuyasha, is where I can control things. It's all in the mind. Sad thing is, I can't go through your memories. It would have been better to see how you killed me, so I could replay that moment every single time in your mind. I don't need any of the remorse you may have for me, but just letting you know, I'm coming back. I'm coming back to get you..." Inuyasha wakes up and puts his hand to his chest as it radiates pain from the imaginary arrow. "She said she was coming back, but how? Feh! Stupid dreams! She's never going to come back anyways, but then, before she died and in my dream, she tried to kill me, but I didn't do anything.did I?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Part 2:  
  
It's been a week since Kagome's death and Inuyasha is now standing in front of a shrine the "gang" has made. The resting place is on top of a hill not too far away from the well and God Tree. The group decided to put the shrine in this location because that was the best area to see the sun, the stars and the moon. The shrine is also similar to Kikyo's grave except it has a resting place for Kagome's remains; so the group can take the remains before going on another long journey, Miroku somehow managed to make a barrier not allowing any demons to touch the shrine or remove her remains.  
  
*Inuyasha, keep my daughter's ashes in your time. Your time was the only place that she felt was home and was happy there than here it seemed. 'It's been harder to find the Shikon fragments without Kagome's help. Naraku hasn't attacked us since Kagome's death. What could he be scheming?'  
  
It's night time and a fast, blue flame is heading towards Kagome's grave. "Heh. This must be her grave, yes, I'm certain it is." Flashes of light appear, the shrine's barrier is gone, and a large amount of gravesite soil has disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The group is walking back towards Kaede's village. "At least, we found a shard right? That's something good this week," said Sango breaking the unnatural silence that had been bestowed upon them since Kagome's absence. "Inuyasha! I have terrible news for you." "Kaede, what is it?" "Quickly, follow me!"  
  
The group is now where what use to be the hill and shrine. "Do you think you could smell the specter's scent?" "I'll try." After what seemed like hours, Inuyasha found the scent from the shrine. "The idiot must have broken through the barrier and then touched the shrine before destroying it completely." 'There's something oddly familiar about this scent, but what is it?' "Yes, but Inuyasha, do ye not remember what had happened to my sister's remains?" 'It's her! How is it that she is still alive?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Inu- group, including Kaede, are traveling to the same mountains the demon Urasue went to. During the journey, Kaede and Shippo explained what had happened the last time they encountered this problem. "But then, why should we worry Kaede? Kikyo already has Kagome's soul and won't easily be caught." "Yes, but Sango, I do not know if Kagome still has the power to call forth her soul and restore her life. I have never been able to figure out both Kikyo's and Kagome's powers, when Kagome was alive, she had the power to take away Kikyo's dead souls, including her own, and did this many times; ruining Kikyo's plans of killing Inuyasha."  
  
'Was the dream really a message from Kagome? Are you really coming back Kagome? If so, will you try to take my life Kagome once again, or will I have to take yours so that you may rest in peace and will not end up like Kikyo?'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's note: Oh no!! Kaede forgot to mention about the part when Inuyasha had called out Kikyo's name, which had triggered her awakening, thus taking the soul from Kagome's body and giving her life once again. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please tell me how it is before I send out the next chapter!  
  
Next Story: Kagome is renewed with life and is now among the living. Kikyo is coming to fight over the soul that belongs to them both. Who will win? Will Kagome once again try to take Inuyasha's life? Will Inuyasha and the others betray Kagome? Stay tuned for the next story! Kagome Returns 


End file.
